Robbie Shapiro
Robert "Robbie" Shapiro is one of the main characters on''Victorious''. He's a shy, quiet, and awkward student, but he's also a good friend, loyal, honest, and smart. He is a student atHollywood Arts High School who usually carries Rex, a ventriloquist puppet, around with him. During the show he always gets into minor trouble and has a few subplots. He is portrayed by Matt Bennett. Appearance * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Skin Color: Pale * Trademark: Glasses, puppet, and an Afro Robbie is of average male height for his age and is very skinny. He is mostly known for his curly hair. Many people (inside and outside of Victorious) think that he looks like Andy Samberg (and sometimes even mistake him for Andy); however, Robbie disapproves of this and does not recognize the resemblance. Personality Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex is his alter-ego, a very hip companion who likes to hit on girls, essentially being what Robbie isn't. Robbie cares deeply for Rex and believes that he is a separate person, his best friend. When Rex was hurt in Rex Dies, it was revealed how much he means to Robbie. However, they frequently argue because Rex often insults Robbie's friends or does things that gets Robbie into trouble. Robbie is very shy and becomes uncomfortable around pretty girls. When a girl shows even little or fake (example: stage kissing) signs of affection, he gets nervous and tends to overreact, as seen in The Bird Scene, Stage Fighting, and A Film by Dale Squires. He also is willing to go to great lengths to impress girls. He can be a bit selfish at times, as seen in the episode Survival of the Hottest, when those who are trapped in the car are sharing the water. Though everyone else is taking their fair share (but Trina), Robbie gulps the whole drink, angering the others and making him feel terrible. He also showed some bad judgement in Robarazzi, when he chose to embarrass his friends in order to gain popularity. However, Robbie is a very good friend and is often willing to help out. Robbie also displays a lack of self-confidence. In the episodeTori the Zombie, he keeps asking others about his performance. This also shows that Robbie can be jealous because every time he asks, someone else had been complimented. Robbie is also very socially awkward and is not seen as "cool", like his friend Beck. He is lactose intolerant (which he may have gotten over) and can play the harmonica (The Diddly-Bops) and the guitar (at the same time) (according to his video profile). He customized his locker with a mosaic made from his old baby bottle nipples, since it reminds him of "happier times." He may have an identity crisis, for example in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where he created a fake account "LilStephenie21", and when asked why that name he says "LilStephenie 1-20 was already taken". Rex then said "Says a lot, doesn't it?" (that, however, may be just a joke). Robbie is shown to be something of a tech whiz, in one episode helping Mamaw with her new computer, and in another helping Tori with her Tech Theatre exam because he had held the school's record for highest score (until Tori replaced him soon after). He is also Jewish, as noted multiple times in the series. Relationship with Other Characters Robbie's friends seem to make fun at Robbie and get really annoyed with him at times, especially when he uses his giant PearPad. In The Wood, Tori and Trina make fun of Robbie's toy. In the same episode, Robbie's toy collides into Robbie's face and makes him fall down writhing in pain. Rather than help Robbie up and check if he's okay, Tori and Beck look at him and Tori says sarcastically, "Nerd down!" while Beck chuckles at Tori's joke. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Beck, André, and Tori keep trying to kick Robbie out of their web chat. Also, in almost every episode, Rex always make remarks out at Robbie's expense. The group usually gets frustrated with Robbie quite easily, even if he hasn't done anything wrong. Despite Robbie's differences, his friends do seem to care about him. In Rex Dies, Beck, Tori, Cat, and Jade plan to "kill Rex" for Robbie's mental health. In Beck's Big Break, Cat shows concern for Robbie's nightmares and talks to Lane about them as well as gets Robbie to talk to Lane. Tori Vega (2010-present: Good Friend) It is clearly shown that since the Pilot episode, Robbie has a crush on Tori. However, as the series progresses, it is getting harder and harder to tell if he still has a crush on her. He asked Tori to keep smoothing his ear when she tried to get information on The Bird Scene. Rex, Robbie's puppet, shares his expressions to Tori. It could be that Robbie is shy but Rex says things out loud to her for him. In Rex Dies, he asks Tori to stay with him in Rex's hospital room for comfort. Tori turns on the heart monitor and revives Rex to make Robbie feel better. In one of the Drive-By Acting Exercise videos on TheSlap, Robbie had to give Tori mouth-to-mouth and on the caption for the video, he says it's his favorite Drive-By Acting because he gets to "kiss" Tori. (See: Rori) Trina Vega (2010-present: Frenemy, Former Crush) In the episode Stage Fighting, Trina has to kiss Robbie while auditioning in a scene for a play and in return, Robbie mistakes this kiss as her having feelings for him. In the episode Jade Dumps Beck, Robbie felt pressured by an angry Trina to write a good review of her one-woman show. He called her show a "comedy," which enraged her, but she came to accept the review after getting a standing ovation from her audience later on. Robbie and Trina work the Grub Truck for Festus in The Wood, where Trina upsets Robbie by frying Rex's foot. (See: Tribbie) Cat Valentine (2008-present: Very Close Friend, Crush) Cat and Robbie are close friends throughout the series. Robbie seems to be more tolerant of Cat's behavior, and Cat seems to be the nicest girl to Robbie. Throughout the series, whenever Cat does something random or weird, Robbie usually responds by smiling at her while others would look at her with confusion. Although Robbie's puppet, Rex, has hit on most girls he sees, he has yet to "make a move" on Cat. In the episode Stage Fighting, the two kiss after Cat tries to convince Robbie that Trina was acting, and the stage kiss didn't mean that she liked him. After the kiss, Robbie suggests for her to meet his parents. They seem to hang out after school sometimes since Robbie took Cat to play "Baby Golf" in The Birthweek Song. (See: Cabbie) André Harris (2008-present: Best Friend) In the episode The Bird Scene, André convinces Robbie to join ballet in order to meet girls. His plan goes all wrong when they realize that the majority of the class is male. In the episode Jade Dumps Beck, André gives Robbie advice on how to deal with writing a review for Trina's play without insulting her. (See: Rodré) Jade West (2008-present: Friend) Jade hates that Robbie thinks Rex is not a puppet although he clearly is. In early episodes, it seemed like they didn't get along with each other; however, it's been shown later on that they are better friends than they were before. For example, in Rex Dies, Jade seems to worry about his mental health and actually desires him to be normal, and in The Diddly-Bops, she is the only one who likes his song "Broken Glass". (See: Rade) Beck Oliver (2008-present: Good Friend) Beck and Robbie seem to get along pretty well and are on good terms as of now. Beck is nice to Robbie (most of the others are mean to Robbie), and Robbie feels more comfortable around Beck (like he usually wouldn't). They have shown to be good friends on several occasions such as in Wok Star when him and Beck tried to keep Mrs. Lee away from Jade's play so Jade can impress her father. In A Film by Dale Squires, Robbie and Beck work on Robbie's car together and Beck gives Robbie advice on how to impress girls with his car. (See: Reck) Rex Powers (2001-present: Best Friend) Rex lives with Robbie. Usually, Robbie and Rex argue a lot and have fights, but other times they get along. Whenever someone calls Rex a puppet, Robbie defends him and says that Rex isn't a puppet and that the word "puppet" is an "offensive term." In Rex Dies, when Rex gets injured by the Turblow Jet, Robbie gets upset and even cries, and Rex does not insult Robbie while in the hospital, showing his appreciation for Robbie's concern. On TheSlap.com, Robbie and Rex often comment on each other's boards. (See: Rebbie) Robbie's PearProducts * Baby Blue PearPhone XT * Baby Blue PearPad 2 * Baby Blue PearBook 4 Songs Solos Unreleased Songs Trivia * Robbie seems to be unable to admit/realize Rex is a puppet for reasons that are yet to be known. * Robbie is the only main character who wears glasses all the time. * He is lactose intolerant (which is part of veganism) and can only drink soy milk. He is also allergic to gluten, as seen in Beck's Big Break, where he eats a giant cookie with extra gluten and had a stomachache. * Like most characters, he is scared of Jade and to a lesser extent, Trina. * Robbie is of Jewish descent, as revealed from Stage Fighting and Wok Star and because of his last name, however he celebrated Christmas. This may mean his family is not a fully devout Jewish one. * Screen name is RockRobster, which could be a reference to the song "Rock Lobster." He also made a fake screen name called LilSTEPHANIE_21. * Robbie is easily affected by Rex, as shown in Beck's Big Break. * At times he can be even more emotional than Cat (Jade Dumps Beck, Survival of the Hottest, Rex Dies,A Film by Dale Squires). * His hair is not a perm, "This is ALL natural, baby," he said about himself in a blog. * He hates it when people call Rex a puppet. * Early scripts for the pilot name him "Lane". Eventually, the school guidance counselor gained the name. * As seen in The Great Ping Pong Scam, Robbie loves caviar and didn't know how expensive it was. * On TheSlap.com, he has a segment where he sings different songs he has written. * In A Film by Dale Squires, it can be implied that Robbie is bisexual, because he told Beck that his jeans fit him great. This could just be Robbie's social awkwardness, however. * Throughout season 1, it was seen that Robbie mostly wore Adidas shoes. In the first few episodes of season 2, he now mostly wears Vans shoes. * As said on Theslap.com by Cat Valentine he trims his nose hairs DAILY. * Robbie wears a size 4 in women's skinny jeans (which is roughly a size 27 in men's jeans). He has been reported to wear women's pants three times: once on the Slap in his Broken Glass video, once on a Slap post (because he couldn't figure out the store's tags for men and women's jeans). * Robbie bears some resemblance to Andy Samberg; he has often claimed that "I'm not Andy Samberg!" * Robbie said on one of his updates that he can bench press a fifth of his body weight (he weighs 140 pounds). So this means he can bench press 28 pounds. * Robbie uploaded the 1st video on TheSlap.com. * Robbie uses many odd phrases, such as "Hot beef!" to show excitement and "Yupperooni!" to say 'yes'. He also uses many outdated phrases such as "Oh dear/oh my" as seen in How Trina Got In. * In iParty with Victorious, even though he himself barely got a chance to rap, it is discovered that, through Rex, he is a very skilled rapper. * He is a fan of retro music, most notably the Spice Girls and Baby Spice. * His favorite baby food flavor is creamed peas. * In iParty with Victorious, when Rex is speaking, it is clear to see Robbie's mouth slightly moving. * In Rex Dies, Robbie mentioned that after riding a big, scary roller coaster in Mystic Mountain, he loved it, despite peeing himself on the loop-dee-loop. * Robbie seems to be a fan of Star Trek, because in Locked Up! he shows the Vulcan sign to the audience. * Robbie admitted in Rex Dies that he has a hard time not crying sometimes. * According to an update on TheSlap, he is afraid to drive on the freeway. * For some reason, he does not appear in the "Who Is It?" gallery on TheSlap.com. * According to TheSlap, he does yoga. * It is said on the show, he can fit into women's jeans. * Robbie has 13 followers on Twitter as on the cross-over episode, iParty with Victorious. Rex unfollowed him. * Robbie may have a strained relationship with his parents, since Tori has said that his mother moved out because of him and screams in her sleep, and he says his father is embarrassed of him. * He has said to have a pair of 9-year-old socks (which he had to throw away) and a decade-old pair of underwear. * According to Rex in Beck's Big Break, Robbie puts both his right sock and shoe on and then his left sock and shoe, rather than both his socks and then both his shoes. * It has been mentioned and implied several times that Robbie wets himself in episode "Rex Dies". * Out of all the main characters, he has the least amount of fans on The Slap.com. Rex and even Trina have more fans than him. He does, however, have more fans than all of the non-main characters who have pages on The Slap.com. * In the "Robbie and Cat's Bad News Songs: The Mole" video on TheSlap, it's said that Robbie's real name is Robert. * Robbie can make all kinds of different voices. Quotes * You're a demon! (Pilot) * I use male makeup (Wok Star) Category:Victorious Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Hollywood Arts Students